Boston
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = North America | country = United States of America | region = New England | state = Massachusetts | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = 35 Drumlin Road; Boston College; Fenway Park; Howell & Holt Funeral Home; Miller Avenue Community Kitchen | 1st = }} is the capital and largest city of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, and is one of the oldest cities in the United States. The largest city in New England, Boston is considered the economic and cultural center of the region and is sometimes regarded as the unofficial "Capital of New England". Points of Interest ; 35 Drumlin Road: 35 Drumlin road was located in Boston, Massachusetts. It was the home of the Harmon family, which included psychiatrist Ben Harmon, musician Vivien Harmon, and their teenage daughter, Violet Harmon. Around 2009 or 2010, the Harmons were expecting their second child, a son. Vivien however, had a horrible miscarriage, which traumatized her emotionally. As a coping mechanism, she bought herself a dog. Ben Harmon, likewise traumatized, found his own sense of companionship, which involved having sex with one of his younger students. During a snowy winter, Vivien returned home and heard squeaking coming from upstairs. Suspecting an intruder, she silently called 911. She then crept upstairs only to find Ben having sex with this woman in their bedroom. ; Boston College: Boston College was a city college located in Boston, Massachusetts. One of the professors at Boston College was a young attractive woman named Emily Arthurs. Emily had earned the amorous attention of one of her students, Barry. After class one day, Barry cornered Emily and tried to seduce her. When she rebuffed his advances, Barry became more aggressive and prepared to sexually assault her. Fortunately for Emily, the vampire known as Dracula interrupted the scene and sent the frightened Barry scurrying along his way. He then turned to Emily and drank deep of her blood. He told her that he would make her a vampire and in a week's time, when Barry returned and again attempted to assault her, she would use her vampiric powers against him. Tomb of Dracula 59 ; Fenway Park: Fenway Park is a sports stadium for Major League Baseball located in the city of Boston, Massachusetts. It is the home of the Boston Red Sox. It is located at 4 Jersey Street and opened on April 20th, 1912, making it the oldest MLB stadium in the country. Boston became ground zero for the final battle between the Titans known as Godzilla and Ghidorah. Teenager Madison Russell plugged in the ORCA computer console to Fenway's audio output system so that it could broadcast a string of bioacoustics that pacified most of the Titans, causing them to halt their destructive rampage. Godzilla: King of the Monsters ; Howell & Holt Funeral Home: The Howell & Holt Funeral Home was first established in Boston, Massachusetts in 1829. In the year 2013, it was operated by a youthful funeral director named Max. A man named Trent Harris, who had recently died, was brought to the funeral home so he could be prepared for his memorial service. Trent's ghost lingered about the building where he met up with Sally Malik - a former ghost who, though a normal human, could still communicate with the dead. She explained to Trent that she was the one responsible for his death - a fact that Harris did not take well at all. He was enraged at Sally, but Malik promised him that she would find a way to get him to find "his door" so he could move on to the afterlife. Trent had little faith in Sally's good will and wanted nothing more for her to just leave him alone. ; Miller Avenue Community Kitchen: The Miller Avenue Community Kitchen was located in Boston, Massachusetts, presumably on Miller Avenue. Volunteers worked there preparing and serving meals to the needy. One of the volunteers was a witch named Donna Gilchrist. Having been referenced to her by a psychic named Ilana Myers, Josh Levison and Nora Sargeant went to the kitchen to enlist Donna's aid in helping them find their lost ghost friend, Sally Malik, who had been consigned to Limbo. Donna agreed to help them, but emphasized the fact that what she was about to do was not an easy task, and that blood magic often came with a high cost - not the least of which started with a $2,000 price tag before she would even agree to begin. ; Sapp & Sons Funeral Home: Sapp & Sons Funeral Home is a funeral home located in Boston, Massachusetts. Presumably, the business was founded by a man with the surname of Sapp, who had more than one son who assisted him. By the year 2011, Sapp & Sons was run by a vampire named Marcus Damnian, who was the go-to guy of a vampire leader named James Bishop. The funeral home served as a front for all vampire activity and business in the city. Films that take place in * Godzilla: King of the Monsters TV shows that take place in * Being Human :* Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1) :* Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2) Characters from People who were born in Notes External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:Massachusetts